


The Perverted Rocking Horse

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexy Times, Unrequited Love, i'm quite proud of that, suprise sex toys, thats a brand new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Remus is lodging with Severus, one day he brings home a rocking horse, an adult size rocking horse.As for what happens next, well you'll just have to read it and find out





	The Perverted Rocking Horse

“What in the world is that? Severus questioned as he looked at the monstrosity Remus had deposited in the front room.

“It’s a rocking horse,” Remus explained, stating the obvious as usual.

“I can see that, why have you brought it home with you. When I agreed to letting you lodge in my home I never expected for you to bring such things into it.”

“I was helping Mr Jenkins with a house clearance, this old guy who’s partner had got a job in America and they were leaving together. They didn’t have kids or anything so I asked him why he had it. He had this little smile and said ‘why should kids have all the fun’. And he said I could have it.” Remus was looking at the beautifully painted wooden horse it was perfectly proportioned for an adult to ride comfortably, it   
was painted chestnut brown and its hair was a lighter brown and looked almost to wave in the wind.

“And what do you intend to do with it?” Severus was still unsure why his housemate had brought such a thing home with him.

“I’ll keep it in my room, I just really wanted it. I can’t explain why.”

“As long as it’s in your room I suppose it’s acceptable,” Severus said aloud, although he knew he would probably allow Remus anything he asked for.

They had become house mates after the war, it made sense, both of them had been wounded and were not able to go home alone, this way they were able to look after each other. But for Severus it had had a secondary effect. It brought back emotions he had thought long dead. The intense infatuation he had felt in school had only grown over time, into an overwhelming love. Not that Severus would ever tell anyone, let alone Remus.

“Well, the thing is...” Remus started guiltily.

Severus closed his eyes. “What now?”

“Well, I’m taking Teddy out today, all part of the transition before he’s able to come home full time. And if he comes back here afterwards, I really don’t want him to see the horse, it’s not for him, I don’t know how to explain it. I was just wondering if I could keep it in your room, just for tonight I swear. Please.”

Severus faked a put upon sigh. “Very well, I’ll take it up, but no longer than is necessary.”

Remus nodded smiling. “Thank you Severus.”

“You’re welcome, now go pick up Menace, and have fun chasing cats or something,” Severus said taking out his wand and casting a heavy cleaning spell on the item, and starting to levitate it up the stairs to his room.

“See you later Severus. Did you know he started refusing to answer to anything other than Menace because his Uncle Sev calls him that,” Remus chided with a smile.

Severus smirked. “Well at least people will know what to expect. He is a Menace, he needs proper training to be ready to be utterly irritating to his future teachers.”

Remus snorted, “Fine, but I’m taking you to parent’s evenings with me by way of explanation,” He threatened as he opened the front door.

“By all means, I’ll need to be there to ensure my Menace is learning all he should,” Severus whispered when he was sure he wouldn’t be over heard.

When the horse had been deposited in his bedroom, Severus set to work finishing the chapter of his book he’d promised to the publisher by the end of the week. By the time he was finished, and was happy with what he’d written. Severus decided to have a shower and an early night, Remus was still not back.

Severus stepped out of the steaming shower room, wearing only a towel and his eyes fell on the rocking horse. ‘Why should the kids have all the fun indeed,’ He thought. 

Severus circled the wooden animal looking at it critically wondering whether it would hold him safely. There were leather straps to put your feet in to hold them safe and two leather reins that had a hoop at the end to hold onto. Taking a final deep breath, Severus dropped the towel and swung his leg over the horse and settled into the leather saddle, it was surprisingly comfortable, someone had spend a great deal of effort making sure the leather was soft and unlikely to hurt even though Severus was bare arsed. 

Severus slid his feet into the stirrups and his wrists into the leather rains, he’d never done anything like this before, it felt decidedly kinky to ride the horse in his birthday suit, but it was a lovely feeling.

Severus started rocking gently, he started to feel a little silly, it was then he felt it. The straps around his ankles and wrists tightened so he couldn’t move. He stopped rocking, but the horse didn’t. It rocked harder, and new straps shot out of the saddle wrapping around his legs and torso holding him tight in place.

Severus struggled as best he could, but the leather that bound his body would not allow any movement. 

A new sensation made itself known a thin leather strap gently wrapped around, Severus’ cock and balls, it didn’t hurt, in fact it felt wonderful, Severus could feel his cock harden, the leather would prevent him from coming, he knew that, but as long as no more happened that shouldn’t be a problem. All he would have to endure, would be being rescued by Remus when he got home. 

Severus moaned the thought of Remus finding him like this, trussed up in leather and hard was delicious. 

The saddle started to feel wet, and his arse started to tingle. Severus recognised the unmistakable feeling of lube pressing into his arse, something was pressing inside him. 

Severus gasped he felt himself stretched, two or three things moved inside him getting him ready for something bigger. Then he felt it, a replica cock pressing its head to his hole, Severus had stopped struggling now, it had been far too long since he felt this, the wonderful burn and pressure against his prostate. 

The horse rocked harder pushing him back into the saddle, the cock inside him pumping in the opposite way so every time the horse pushed him back, the cock rammed into him. 

Severus was swearing loudly now, mindless with sensations, the horse had been going for well over an hour, Severus didn’t have a coherent thought in his head but he was still thinking of Remus, wishing it were his cock bringing him such pleasure. Unknowingly he was calling out the man’s name, yelling his love and desire out for any to hear. Severus was begging to be allowed to come, he needed it, needed it like his last breath, his body was racked with shuddered and he whimpered.

“My God Severus,” 

Severus registered Remus’ voice from the doorway. 

“Remus, please Remus, need... need,” But Severus couldn’t finish his sentence, the horse kicked up a notch and stared to vibrate causing Severus to throw his head back and scream in pure ecstasy.

Remus rushed forward and as soon as he laid a hand on the leather straps across Severus’ chest, the fell away and the horse slowed down, until all that was left was the thin leather straps binding Severus’ cock and balls.

“Dear Merlin, Severus what happened?” Remus asked gently helping Severus to the bed.

“Remus, don’t leave me,” Severus begged his mind still not his own.

“I won’t, I’m right here,” Remus promised sitting on the side of the bed.

Severus shook his head, “NO, I need, please Remus, don’t leave me like this.” 

Remus looked down, a blush spread across his face in comprehension. “I can’t, you don’t want me like that Severus, I won’t do something that you’ll hate me for in the morning,” Remus sounded sad. 

In a fast movement Severus pulled Remus onto the bed fully. “You’re a damn fool, a damn bloody fool if you think I haven’t wanted you since the first week we were stuck together in St. Mungos. I. Want. You. I want you inside me right fucking now. Please Remus,” Severus admitted to his would be lover.

As Severus spoke, a smile spread across Remus’ face. “Thank Merlin. I thought I’d die before I could convince you to love me back.”

“Show me Remus.”

Remus muttered a spell that left him as naked as Severus. “This is your last chance to stop me Severus; I don’t think I can if we keep going.”

“If you stop I will hex you,” Severus promised making Remus snigger.

Remus moved between Severus’ legs, lifting them up over his shoulders. There was no need for further preparation; the horse had done all the work for them.

Both men moaned in pleasure as Remus slid inside Severus’ well-oiled body, stretching it further still with Remus’ added girth.

Severus’ body was still humming and it took no time at all for him to be begging again for his release, but Remus was not going to rush. He teased Severus’s over stimulated body fucking him slowly with deep thrusts never failing to hit his prostate. It wasn’t until Severus breathed out. “Remus love please,” That Remus lost all control pumping into his love with abandon, loving how Severus seemed to pull him back in with every thrust. 

When Remus felt the familiar heat pooling in his groin he reached between them and grasped Severus’ straining cock in one hand and released the leather straps. Severus immediately roared and spurted hot come across Remus’ hand and his own chest, Remus following soon after.

They lay together too relaxed to talk, they knew that things were going to change forever, and they had a lot to talk about; there was a lot to think about, Remus had his son who would be a big part of both of their lives, but they would work through it, it would definitely be worth it.

Please drop me a comment and let me know what you think. I've got a ko-fi account, so if anyone would like to get buy me a coffee, keep me cafinated to write. :D https://ko-fi.com/mrscake


End file.
